Philippines meets Russia
by lightvera16
Summary: Philippines OC! Oneshot. A cutesy Philippines meets Russia, Ukraine and Belarus for the first time. Note: Not historically, well, accurate but close enough. Might want to add something soon...


**Philippines Meets Russia**

* * *

><p>AN: This story is somehow the explanation of how Philippines got close to the Russian family..a bit. Not sure how we met Belarus or Ukraine but the Philippines did have Marcos go to Moscow and discuss diplomatic relations of the sort. I'm not quite sure what month but let's just say it's REALLY cold in Russia.

Maria here is the same Piri that I use for my other story/ies (coming soon!) So, enjoy!

A/N: Redone, well, I edited some errors and tried basing it more on history. Imelda Marcos, also, was in the trip back then.

* * *

><p>Maria POV<p>

Ferdinand Marcos was my boss back then when we made our first trip to Moscow, Russia. It was to improve our relations with them and I came along so I could also make friends with this Russia. I did have a talk with Kuya America once about who he is, though he didn't give me much information except that he was damn scary and not to be trifled with. I think he was also shaking back then...by fear or anger? I never knew. Well, I'm about to find out.

After a brief introduction of our heads once we reached the airport, we headed over to a stately mansion away from the city. Soon enough, Marcos was busy talking with Russia's Vasily Kuznetsov and I got a bit bored with their talk, and I really wanted to walk around. "Excuse me, Imelda? May I be excused, po?" I tugged over to Imelda as she then whispered to her husband's ear.

"Sure, go ahead Philippines. This talk may take a while." he gladly smiled as he helped me up from my seat.

"Russia might be here in the mansion as well, you might be able to meet him if you walk around." Vasily told me in a deep and crisp voice. "Don't get lost though!" Imelda added as I walked ahead to the door and gave myself some rubs on the shoulders, I never felt this cold before!

Nodding gladly and bowing my head to show respect, I shut the door and heard them resume their talk once again.

Glad to stretch my legs at last, I walked a bit around the large mansion. "Quite spacious..and so big.." I mumbled as I looked up at the chandeliers, pillars, large doors and furniture, high ceilings, marble floor, and wondrous paintings on the walls. It really was a mansion, just like out of a fairy tale. "_Aray __(Ouch)_!" and I had hit something big as well.

As I looked up, I saw a man in a tan coat and with white hair, staring at a painting on the wall. He silently turned to me and I gasped at his light purple eyes and his nose which was quite unique. Well, he did look a lot foreign and strange to me. "You okay, da?" his voice was crisp and with a rough accent but it was mild enough to not scare me.

"Ah. So sorry about that...yes. I'm all right." I remarked and rubbed my forehead and looked up again at the man as he still looked at me with that weird smile. "Umm..could you be, Mr. Russia, Ivan Braginski, po?"

He gave a nod and extended his hand to me. "And you must be Miss Philippines, Maria de la Cruz?"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you very much for inviting us here.." I remarked with a smile while giving his hand a firm shake but noticed a lump on his coat on the other side "Err..what is that?" and pointed to it. He took notice of it and took out...

"Oh, it's a pipe. Portable water is such a wonderful invention, da?" he remarked as he waved it in front of me and still smiled "At least you didn't hit it when you bumped onto me."

I gulped, he was carrying a pipe around with him? And he hid it in his coat? Okay, now I'm feeling scared. "Ah. I guess so. I really didn't notice you there, since I was looking around your wonderful home. It's so big.." I stopped when Ivan's hand came over to my head and even if he wasn't applying force on it, I felt its weight coming to me.

"Ah, Philippines is so small, I guess, to not have noticed me." I started flailing my arms to remove the weight off my head but was glad as he took it off and then looked back at the painting in front of us.

"Sunflowers.." I remarked in surprise. It was a large painting and if you kept staring at it, it felt like you were indeed in the scene. It captured the flowing of the wind on a sunflower field as the sun shone in one corner. I was also fond of arts but this surely was simple, yet breath-taking.

"подсолнечник, it means sunflower in Russian. We plant them during summer. I am one of the top exporters of sunflower oil and seed." he explained proudly as we continued staring at the painting.

"We also have sunflowers at my home. It's pretty much famous at one of my Universities. They're planted before summer to be in time for graduation of the students. Quite the wonderful symbol. But they grow so tall..taller than me if ever.."

Russia gave an Oh at my exclamation "I'm glad to see someone else is also happy to see Sunflowers. Your place is very warm and sunny, is it not?"

"Very. But I usually face lots of rain and then sunshine. I wish I had snow at my place but.." I shuddered and clung onto my arms to rub them since I felt a cold draft come to me. "This is too cold.."

"Ah. We can turn the boiler up if it's not to your liking. But your outfit is the main cause of it. You're wearing too much light clothing..didn't you prepare for the trip?" he asked as he pointed to what I was wearing. I did just wear some slacks, boots, a thick white long-sleeved blouse and another jacket to help me get warmer.

"I guess I'm just not used to this kind of climate. I'm sure you'd remove all of your clothes if you get to my home.." I chattered but gulped as he suddenly laughed at me. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

He just waved his arm at me and smiled as he placed both of his hands this time on my shoulders "Well, not really. But you sure are an interesting girl, Philippines."

"You call me Piri. My name's so long.."

"Very well, Piri. Would you like to become one with me, da?" he asked in what I would have called a very serious tone as he still smiled mysteriously and the dark aura was surrounding his body and sent more shivers down to my spine.

"B-Become one with you?" I repeated in surprise and I'm sure it was evident on my face as he gave an ever more sinister smile and I could feel the pressure on my shoulders increase.

"Da...so what would it be, Piri?" he asked again while he kept his gaze on me.

Looking away for a bit, I tried calming myself as fast as I can while trying to contemplate the situation "_To become one with Russia, this big nation, at the top of the rest of us? BUT WE JUST MET! We did come here for relations but no one told me it would be THIS kind of relationship! It must be a joke...it has to be a joke..._" I sighed, now I get what Alfred meant. "T-Thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I am also an independent country so I must decline."

Russia pouted at my answer and let go of my shoulders and just smiled again "Oh. It's okay, you are pretty much of a small nation, and too far away. I think I'll check on China again...he might reconsider."

I gasped. What did he want from Yao-gege this time...now he's scaring me...

"Russia, brother. Do not go and scare your guests.." I heard a voice come from the door and I looked over to see..holy Mother of God.

"I wasn't scaring her, just giving her an offer." he remarked as he turned to the younger girl who had entered and approached the two of us "Philippines, this is my older sister, Katyusha, Ukraine." Oh, so this was Ukraine. I heard she was also into farming like me, but I didn't expect her...appearance.

"Ah. You must be the visiting country, Philippines! Welcome!" Ukraine jumped over in joy and hugged me tight, squishing me in those...colossal things. As I ran a bit out of breath, she pushed me back and gave me a wonderful smile.

Extending my hand to shake hers "Nice to boo- meet you, Miss Ukraine. I'm Maria of Luzon Philippines." I immediately corrected my mistake, and glanced over to mine my own. They were not as big, but, seriously I never felt so small before. Those were too big to be true and as she turned to talk to Russia and everytime she moved, I just wanted to cover my ears.

"Welcome to Russia, my dear. I hope the weather is not getting to you.." she asked as she noticed me shivering again.

"Oh..Oh no..it's just. I'm not used if it's too cold. I haven't faced anything like this type of temperature..." I mumbled and was surprised as a soft cloth was wrapped around my neck and saw Ukraine adjusting it around me.

"Here. You can have my extra scarf, I knitted it with fine wool. I hope it ll make you feel warmer..but your clothes must certainly be changed.." she remarked as she pointed again to my attire. All right, blame me, a tropical country.

"T-Thank you, but what about you?" I said as I felt the wool in my hands and was surprised to feel myself warming up a bit.

"I have an extra scarf here in my basket!" she exclaimed and showed us the basket she had been holding the entire time "Just in time, I brought food and they're all fresh from the farm!"

"Oh, thank you, big sister. You didn't have too.." Russia remarked as he took the basket and checked its contents. Was that a bottle of Vodka I'm seeing? I jumped as Ukraine gave a cry.

"Oh dear, silly me. I forgot I have to go and buy some more seeds for the crop season. I am so sorry Russia, Philippines. I must get going now.." she told us as she ran off to the door in a hurry and I did my best to ignore whatever I heard "Enjoy the meal! Take care now!"

As she left, "I didn't expect you had siblings, Russia.."

"Do you have siblings?" he asked as he took out the contents of the basket and opened the Vodka bottle as he headed to a small bar I spotted under the huge stairs. "Care to join me, Piri?

"Thank you. Yes, I do. I am the middle one though. I have an older brother, Visayas. He's the middle part of the country. Then I have a younger brother, Mindanao. He represents the lower part."

"Oh. So we are the same. I am also the middle one. You just met my older sister, Ukraine. My younger sister, Belarus, I wonder where she is though..she normally is around here at this time. Would you care for a drink?" he asked as he poured some in glasses. He pointed over to some seats as we both sat down.

"Don't mind if I do..this is vodka?" I inquired as he passed me a glass.

"Pure vodka...the specialty of the Russians. " he remarked as he raised his glass. "Cheers to our new friendship.."

I swirled it around my hand for a while before raising my glass and clinked it with his. "Cheers." As I carefully sipped through it, it did feel like a burning sensation passed my throat. I couldn't say it compared to my regular _Lambanog _(a Filipino drink, or known as coconut wine or coconut Vodka, coming from the unopened sap of coconut flower) but, it was pretty good so I took it in.

Russia stared at me for a bit for a reaction but saw me just smile "I see you can hold your liquor." he grinned in surprise as he poured some more for us. "Please help yourself with the bread and crackers. There's also Russian Salad there beside you."

I smirked as I took the glass and a cracker beside me "Don't worry about it. I am a mild drinker."

We continued on our small eating session, laughing and chatting along the way. Talking of politics, a bit on likes. But something had been bothering me ever since we've been eating. Like somebody was watching me...but I couldn't find where it was coming from. I looked around the spacious room again but turned back as Russia spoke

"They sure are taking their time" Russia pointed to the meeting room door, and we could still hear distinct chatter from behind.

"They sure are..I wonder if they have eaten already.." I munched on some beef crackers we found along with the basket.

"My people can handle that...Mind if I ask, when is your birthday, Piri?"

"It was supposed to be on July 4 but I made it on June 12 since it is my first Independence Day." I remarked and did my best not mention the reason why and who did it.

Russia chuckled some more as he drank from his glass "The same as mine...funny coincidence...even our flags have the same color. Except for your yellow stars and sun.."

I pictured the Philippine and the Russian flag in my head "Come to think of it, you're right.."

"Those stars and the sun..what do they represent?"

"Oh. Those three stars represent me and my siblings, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. The sun, on the other hand, has 8 rays that represent the 8 provinces that fought for my independence back when I was under Spain."

"Spain? Oh, so you're his Asian daughter?" Russia looked up to me in surprise and smirked.

"Yep. He did find Visayas first before me, but he hardly got Mindanao. Then, he took us under his house and I rebelled. It's been a while though, I guess I must visit him next time..." I remarked and put down my glass to see the Vodka bottle near empty. "Looks like we finished it."

Russia still looked at my face and grinned to see that I was slightly tipsy but still stable "I never expected that you would be quite a drinker, Philippines.."

"I told you I'm a mild drinker. It's not too strong and not too mild. Just as I'd expect of vodka." I answered as I place my glass down as I felt the sudden need to pee "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I may need to use the comfort room. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Oh. From this corridor, turn right. Once you get pass two doors, there'll be another door, enter there and then turn left. Just around the corner, you'll find a room where you can use the bathroom." he remarked and pointed straight to it. I gladly accepted and hurried over there. It was too darn freezing that I needed to use it immediately.

Russia took in another glass and watched the retreating figure "But where is Belarus.."

* * *

><p>I stumbled over several corridors already. It seemed like an endless corridor to me as I checked room per room. I saw art rooms, music rooms, bed rooms, even got to the kitchen and the garden rooms..but I could not find that bathroom. It's just the corridors looked too alike and there were no signs and I had forgotten the directions given by Russia. So I did try to retrace my steps. But nothing.<p>

"Where is it? Where could that bathroom be?" I turned around a bit as I heard some cackling noise from somewhere "Uhmm..hello?" Yeah, wise answer but I didn't get a reply or anything so I continued walking along.

Soon, I heard the sound of something unsheathing and more cackling. And is it just me or did the atmosphere around where I was standing seemed to become heavier? I continued walking and searching for the room but I could feel panic start to come to me as I took each step.

"_You..._" I gulped, great. I was hearing things. I immediately made the sign of the cross and started humming out a soft tune to shake away anything I felt at the moment.

"_You...stay awayyy_ " the voice came to me again and it seemed to be getting closer. I groaned, No way. There are ghosts in here too?, I knew I could see ghosts and spirits..but this..didn't feel spirit like.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HIMMM!**" the shriek seemed to echo all through out the corridor and bounce back onto me.

Okay, I snapped. I ran and opened doors so I could find a good hiding place. Not the bathroom for the moment..but as I opened one particular door which I thought was a storage room, I stared up to see an ominous figure grinning and holding a knife at me. "**STAY AWAY FROM HIMMM!**" it repeated as I backed away to the wall and it came out and started hissing at me.

"_Diyos ko po! Multo!_ (Oh, my God! A Ghost!)" I screamed in my head and turned over to look for a means of escape and looked to my left to see the endless corridor and to my right to see a window. I could dare jump but..wait a minute. The figure had a reflection.

As it slashed out to hit me, I dodged immediately and moved to my side to grab a small pouch I kept in my pocket. Hurling salt granules to her, she flinched but didn't stop her attack. "_Not a ghost, not an earth creature..it must be human then.._" "H-hey..wait. Why are you attacking me?" I tried negotiating with her as I backed off to another side of the wall while raising my hands.

"Because you're being too close with brother..stay away from him.."

"B-Brother? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Philippines! Did you come here to take him away from me? How dare you..how dare you get in the way?" the girl screamed louder as she slashed and slashed at my way. I did my best to dodge some of them although she had been able to cut a bit of my clothes. But she did know my name, and saying brother..

"You must be Miss Belarus..the sister Russia was talking about.." I remarked and smiled at her shakily "Pleasure to meet you..somehow"

"Playing all kind and good to me are you? Well, that's not going to help you any bit!" she charged to my direction with knife in hand.

"Yosh.." I made my stance and used my left hand to throw away her arms and let go of the knife she held. As the knife clattered to the floor, my feet kicked it away from both of us. Seeing her lose her weapon, Belarus then charged as she roared after me. Using another move, I let her pass me and the moment she was at my side, I took her other arm and pushed her to the wall to pin her there.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at the wall as I made sure that she remained immobile. Without any other choice, I took the scarf Ukraine gave me and used it to tie her wrists as well as her legs to render her down. As soon as I had deemed her all right, I stood away and let her face me, although she looked still angry at me.

"I'm sorry if I had been rough on you, Miss Belarus. But I must make necessary precautions if ever.." I told her as I just watched to see if she would run away. But it looks like she was crying. "Hey. I'm really sorry..but why were you going after me?"

She didn't look up and just angrily stared at the floor "You..you're too close to brother..are you..taking him away from me?"

I jumped in surprise. "What? Of course not. I'm just here for business and negotiations."

"You..have no plan of marrying him or of the sort?"

"M-Marriage? Do you mean becoming one with him?"

"I knew it! He told you that, didn't he? So you are planning to take him away from me!" she started screaming more and more and tried to get out of the bonds of both her feet and legs. Good thing the scarf was long and strong. I have to thank Ukraine later on.

Kneeling beside the troubled girl, I spoke to her in a soothing voice to calm her down. "Belarus..no. I don't have any plans or such.."

"You lie!"

"No. I'm not...I don't want to do such a thing with him. Why are you so...bothered?"

"Because..I am the only one who must become one with brother Russia!" The Belarussian screamed out to me and I just stared in surprise. Okay..they're siblings and she wants to become one with him...okay...my head is starting to hurt now. Maybe it's the stinging effect of the vodka but...seriously?

"Uhhh...with him...you and him...I see..I seeeee " I told myself to remain calm.

"D-Don't..don't take him from me, please..don't.." Belarus pleaded and looked at me with glassy eyes and tears were starting to form. So, where did that I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-stay-away-from-brother girl go? I don't know and I don't mind. At least that phase was over, and judging by the looks of things, she wasn't at all that bad. Scary, but not bad.

"I'll remove it now. Just don't hurt me, okay?" She only gave a nod as she helped me remove the scarf from her arms and legs. "I don't have any plans of doing so, Belarus. I have my own siblings to deal with. Your brother is yours to keep. And no one can change that.." I explained as I took the scarf and placed it around my neck.

"But why..why won't my brother be as close to me as he was to you? You guys just met awhile ago and you're all happy and laughing.." she asked me and clutched onto my clothes and noticed its thinness "You need to change those clothes.."

"I know, please don't keep reminding me.." I remarked as I facepalmed. Geez, I'm a tropical country! "Well..maybe, you just need to change your approach for a bit, then he might give you a much warmer welcome.."

"Change..my approach?" she asked me in surprise.

"Well...something about the way you speak...I mean, you might as well change your tone...because it's kind of scary.."

"Tone?"

"Kind of make it like you're talking to a baby. Soft and sweet. Or, in our terms. Make it more girly-like."

"Girly-like..like yours?"

"Err..kind of. But it depends on the person. I'm sure yours will be much sweeter and better than mine."

"Will..big brother..love me..if I act more ladylike?" she asked me as she clutched both of my hands. They were strangely warm.

"Well, I'm sure he'll like you more if so.." I didn't want to make any promises as I didn't want to know or see what Russia would be when he's angry. It might run in the family. "Oh. And try to smile! It's always enough to melt a cold heart.." I told her while drawing a smile on my own face to show it is. "Give it a try!"

"A smile..then a soft tone..I'll try.." she gave one and I froze in spot since that was really scary.

"Err..you should smile on both sides of the cheek and not just one." because she made a sneer.

"Like this?" she tried but it still looked more like a scary grin.

"A-Almost..it'll take practice..but I'm sure we'll get it right.." I remarked as I helped the Belarussian stand up.

"Why...are you helping me?"

"Should there be a reason to help someone?" I asked in confusion as she looked at me. "I'll help in any way I can. If it's to get your brother, I can do a bit. But most of the work must be done by you. Because he is your most important person, and as I see, you love him more than anything else and you'd do anything for him. I'm sure things will work out.._somehow_..._ut at least I got her calm..._"

"P-Piripi..I'm glad you understand how I feel..C-Cспасибо (Thank you)."

"Eh? What did you say?" I asked since I still wasn't able to understand Russian yet and would have no idea how to say it to the translator.

"No..don't bother. But..why are you going around the corridors of my brother's home?" she asked in a more gentle tone. This might work out if she keeps it up.

"Umm..well. I was looking for the rest room. And I got lost along the way..so.."

"Then I'll guide you there. it's just over here." she remarked and pulled me to one of he doors I had passed by as we both entered the room and opened another door leading to the rest room.

"_Yeah, this might work out..._"

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to Russia-<strong>

"What happened? Did you get lost?" Russia said as soon as he saw me approach him "I was about to call the guard to find you if you hadn't come sooner.."

"Sorry, I did kind of. Your house is so big and wonderful. I did meet your sister Belarus, by the way."

Russia stared at me as he dropped his glass lightly on the counter "Err..you did?" he seemed to be shaking. "Did...did she say anything else?"

"No..she kind of went home after she showed me back here. Saying like she wants to do something for someone.."

Russia blushed as he got my message, but gave me a glare "Don't get into my family affairs, Piri."

"I won't. I won't be doing anything much. Just being friendly with her is good enough for me.."

Russia looked at me weirdly, although he seemed shaking "You..you didn't get scared off by her?"

I shook my head as I took another cracker "No. She seems like a good girl to me. Oh, I should introduce you to my siblings next time you visit my home. I'm sure it will be great!"

"...You really are an interesting girl, Philippines" Russia sighed as they both noticed the door to the meeting room open and the representatives of their countries shook hands in agreement.

**END**

A/N: And that is how..I believe..they met. Thank you!


End file.
